Full of Stars
by My Penname is Too Dim
Summary: "Kau nggak tahu light pollution?" "Apaan tuh?" "Bintang nggak kelihatan karena bumi jauh lebih terang daripada langit malam. Cahaya bintang-nya terhalangi sama cahaya lampu dari gedung-gedung tinggi." Fail Summary. Slight USUK.


-Full of Stars-

Warning : OOC, slight USUK

Disclaimer : Hetalia Axis Powers/World Series belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz

[~]

Rapat antar-negara yang dilaksanakan di tempatnya America baru saja selesai. Meskipun rapatnya berlangsung lama, tapi karena keributan nggak penting yang selalu saja terjadi, pertemuan ini pun belum mencapai titik terang, sehingga rapat akan dilanjutkan keesokan harinya.

"Hhh…" England melepas nafas berat begitu keluar dari gedung pertemuan.

"Haha, kenapa old man? Kau kecapekan? Makanya, kau itu sudah terlalu tua untuk ikut rapat seperti ini…" kata America sambil membuka kertas pembungkus Hamburger-nya.

England menatap sinis pada America, kalau ia sedang tidak capek, ia bisa saja memukul America saat ini juga. Hanya saja tenaganya tidak cukup untuk melakukan itu, "Huh, seenaknya. Aku tidak setua itu, tahu! Aku capek juga gara-gara mendengar ocehan nggak jelasmu sepanjang rapat tadi."

"Hahaha. Aku juga capek mendengar kritikanmu, old man. Kerjaanmu nggak ada yang lain selain mengkritik ya!"

Uugh, England ingin sekali menjotos orang ini. Ingin sekali. Seandainya ia tidak terlalu capek…

England hanya memelototi America karena jika ia membalas perkataan America, maka nanti malah terjadi adu bacot dan hanya akan menghabiskan tenaga England yang tersisa.

"A-apa? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" kata America, serba salah dengan tatapan England.

England menghela napas, kemudian melihat ke langit malam di atas New York. America ikut mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap langit hitam polos tanpa ada yang menghiasi.

"Kok nggak ada bintang ya?" tanya America. England menatapnya heran.

"Kau nggak tahu?" tanya England dengan tatapan herannya pada America.

"Nggak tahu? Nggak tahu apa?"

"Dasar kau ini," England menghela napasnya, "Itu lho, _light pollution_?"

America memiringkan kepalanya, "Apaan tuh?"

"Bintang nggak kelihatan karena bumi jauh lebih terang daripada langit malam. Cahaya bintang-nya terhalangi sama cahaya lampu dari gedung-gedung tinggi. Dan New York-mu ini, punya banyak gedung tinggi sehingga bintang pun nggak kelihatan," England jeda untuk memastikan America memperhatikan penjelasannya, "Ngerti?"

America mengangguk kecil.

England menghela napas lagi dan kembali menatap langit, "Tapi, kalau dibiarkan begini terus, semakin lama gedung bertingkat juga pasti akan bertambah di seluruh dunia. Terus, kita bakalan nggak bisa ngelihat langit penuh bintang lagi."

America mengangguk setuju, "Hm…"

"Ngomong-ngomong sudah lama juga aku nggak lihat langit penuh bintang…" gumam England, "Ah, sudah jam segini. Mesti balik ke hotel. Aku duluan, ya, America." England melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan menuju hotel yang tak jauh dari gedung pertemuan.

"Oke, Bye Iggy…" America membalas lambaian tangan England dan berjalan pulang.

[~]

Keesokan harinya, rapat lanjutan diadakan. Meskipun rapat berlangsung ribut seperti sebelumnya. Beruntung, Germany mengambil alih rapat dan rapat pun kembali menjadi tenang. Beberapa jam kemudian, rapat telah selesai. Para Nations pun segera kembali ke hotel masing-masing karena hari sudah malam.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini, semuanya…"

"Vee, aku lapar…"

"Sampai jumpa besok…"

"Adios~"

Setelah semua Nations telah keluar ruang rapat, America mendekati England yang sedang membereskan berkas-berkas di mejanya, "Oi, Iggy?"

"Hm?" sahut England tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas di tangannya.

"Habis ini ada acara?" tanya America.

"Nggak. Mau langsung balik ke hotel, kenapa?"

"Great! Ada yang mau aku perlihatkan padamu!" America bersorak kegirangan dan menarik tangan England tiba-tiba. Membuat England sedikit terkejut.

"Hah? Apa? Kau mau bawa aku kemana, git!"

"Sudah, ayo ikut!"

"Ah! Hei, t-tunggu…!"

America membawa England menaiki tangga panjang, America terus berlari tanpa mempedulikan England yang sudah ngos-ngosan di belakangnya.

"H-hei git… Nggak bisa jalan lebih pelan apa!" protes England dengan napas yang terengah-engah.

"Sorry, Iggy! Tapi kita hampir sampai!" dan dengan itu, America membuka pintu menuju atap gedung.

"Hei, kenapa kau membawaku ke atap? Kau mau apa sih?" tanya England. America tak mempedulikannya.

America mengeluarkan telepon genggamnya, memencet beberapa nomor dan kemudian meletakkan telepon di telinganya. "Hello, ini aku? Kalian sudah siap? Lakukan sekarang!"

England memiringkan kepalanya dengan bingung, "Kau mau apa sih?"

America kembali memasukkan telepon genggamnya ke saku celana, "Iggy, lihat ke langit, deh,"

"He?" meskipun masih bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh mantan 'anak-asuh'-nya itu, England menuruti kata-kata America untuk melihat kanvas hitam di atas kepala mereka.

Dan tiba-tiba saja beberapa gedung-gedung tinggi di depan mereka memadamkan lampu. Pemandangannya yang tidak biasa ditemui di New York.

"Ah! Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa lampunya mati?" tanya England yang semakin bingung dan sedikit panik.

"Ssst. Lihat," gumam America sambil menunjuk langit.

England kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke atas kepala, mata England terbelalak. "Bintang…"

Titik-titik kecil berwarna putih dan terang bermunculan di atas langit New York yang hitam pekat. Memperlihatkan cahaya-cahaya mereka yang biasanya tertelan oleh cahaya lampu.

"Beautiful…" gumam England.

"Hehe, keren 'kan?" America tersenyum puas.

"Tumben kau peduli tentang beginian?" sindir England pada America tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit.

"Kau mengajarkanku tentang 'light pollution' itu. Lagipula, kalau dipikir-pikir, sudah lama juga aku nggak melihat bintang di atas langit kota besar seperti ini. Jadi, boleh juga kalau aku mencoba melakukan ini." kata America santai. "Kau juga kemarin bilang ingin lihat langit penuh bintang 'kan?" pipi England sedikit memerah. Beruntung, America sedang menatap langit dan tidak melihat rona di pipi England sekarang.

"Tapi, memangnya kau boleh melakukan ini?" tanya England, kali ini mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit dan menatap pemuda berkacamata di sebelahnya.

"Aku 'kan Nation mereka. Jelas bolehlah…"

"Kalau ada yang sedang bekerja atau semacamnya?"

"Nggak masalah, cuma lima menit ini," America menatap England, "Makanya, puas-puasin lihat bintangnya."

England tersenyum kecil dan kembali menatap kanvas hitam yang kini telah bertabur kumpulan titik-titik kecil yang terang dan indah. Hanya untuk lima menit ke depan.

"…Hey, America?"

"Ya, England?"

"Eh… Ehm, t-thanks.."

"Untuk apa? Aku 'kan melakukan ini untuk diriku sendiri."

"EH! Ah, y-you… you bastard!"

"Hahahaha, bercanda kok, Iggy! You're welcome! Ah, jangan ngambek gitu dong…"

"...huh."

Mereka pun kembali sunyi, hanya fokus kepada pemandangan di atas kepala mereka. Pemandangan yang amat jarang bisa dilihat di atas kota besar di zaman sekarang. Pemandangan yang hanya bisa mereka nikmati sebentar saja, tetapi begitu indah.

[~owari~]

Yah, selesai juga akhirnya! Maaf kalau ficnya irit kata-kata dan irit deskripsi. Saya bingung mau nulis apa… *digepengin*

Terima kasih untuk Raditya Dika selaku penulis novel 'Marmut Merah Jambu' yang telah memberikan saya inspirasi tentang 'light pollution'.

Nah, terima kasih yang sudah baca dan punya niat untuk nge-review~! Saya terima apa saja, kritik maupun pujian!

Ngomong-ngomong sebelum itu, di bawah ini akan ada omake-nya, rada gaje sih… Yang mau baca silahkan, yang males, boleh di skip…

Nah, Ciao~

[~Omake~]

America : Yah, udahan…

England : Lima menit ternyata berlalu cepat juga ya…

*HP-nya America bunyi*

America : Oh, ada telepon. Bentar, ya, Iggy… Hello?

Suara di telepon : AMERICA! Kamu ya, yang nyuruh PLN matiin semua lampu di New York!

America : I-iya, boss… Emang kenapa boss? Cuma lima menit ini…

Suara di telepon : Lima menit mbah-mu nge-disko!

America : Ma-maap boss, tapi boss… mbah saya nggak nge-disko… Lagian saya aja nggak tahu siapa mbah saya…

Suara di telepon : Jangan ngeles kamu! Gara-gara kamu saya jadi kelewatan bagian ending serial TV favorit saya 'kan! Tanggung jawab kamu!

America : L-lho? Boss lagi di New York?

Suara di telepon : Yaiyalah saya lagi New York! Kita lagi ada rapat antar-negara 'kan! Pokoknya, kamu nggak dikasih jatah hamburger 2 minggu!

America : APAH! T-tapi, boss…!

Suara di telepon : Nggak pake 'tapi'! -Ceklek. Tut… tut… tut…-

America : Huweee Iggy! Ini semua gara-gara kamu…!

England : Lah kok! Bukannya kamu sendiri yang narik-narik aku ke sini!

America : Kamu 'kan yang bilang tentang bintang ama light pollution!

England : Dih, tahu ah! Aku capek, mau balik ke hotel! Bye!

America : Huweeeee! Iggy kejam!


End file.
